


Details of Denial

by kkeet



Series: Kkeet’s Kinktober 2019 Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Magic, Begging, Begging Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Cages, I did it again, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeet/pseuds/kkeet
Summary: Cas and Dean are on a hunt together while Sam covers things back home. Cas has also been practicing Angel Magic.





	Details of Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’m a day behind on posting this but I have reasons okay! Also, Happy Kinktober to all that celebrate! Spooky Season is a go!!

“Hey, Sexy,” Dean says from across the room, walking out of the bathroom and up to his boyfriend with a sly smirk on his face.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas replies without turning around. He’s fiddling with something, sitting hunched over the single bedside table in a fold-up chair; his trench coat draped over the back of it and his button-up left undone with his tie on the floor. A few questionable sparks of white essence flare from time to time but Dean knows to not ask questions when Cas is working on something. It’ll just make him grumpy.

“For a run-down motel, their water pressure is amazing. Their beer is pretty good too. Heard they make it in house.”

“When did you manage to go to the bar?” He still hasn’t turned around.

“Look, a man does what he has to to get a good, cold beer.”

Cas responds to Dean’s statement with something in between a “hm” and a “huh” and Dean merely smiles and goes back to what he’s doing. He sits down at the center edge of the bed and reaches over to grab a gray duffel from off the floor. He tosses it onto the bed behind him, unzips it, and pulls out his deodorant and some bright green boxers to slide on as he waits for Cas to be finished with whatever it is he needs to be finished with. Somewhere along this process, his towel becomes obsolete and now lays crumpled into a ball on the floor in front of him.

As Dean pulls up his underwear, Cas turns around as to properly address him, but his eyes soon fall short of where they should meet. It takes less than a second for Dean to notice his idle gaze. He stops in his tracks and huffs a content chortle. “Like what you see?”

“I do indeed.” Cas stares off for a moment and then continues. His big blue eyes light up. “I have a present for you,” he declares, finally revealing what he had been hiding. In his hands lay a steel chastity cage and a matching key. “I’ve been working on manifesting.”

“Manifesting?” Dean asks, curious.

“Yes, Gabriel could do it well but I never spent much time on it. See, most if not all angels can create things naturally. I am no exception, though I am not the most proficient at it. However, I have gotten better.”

“Uh-huh. So... that’s mine?” Dean’s eyes dot to the cage.

“Yes, I’m sure it will fit you well.” 

“Well let’s see then shall we.” Dean sits up straight and stretches out his arms. Cas’s head bobs in agreement and he takes one of the keys and unlocks the cage, setting the other key of the table. 

“Forewarning, Dean. The cage is made from my essence and in being so it can do strange things to anyone wearing it.” 

Dean shrugs off his warning and reaches out his hands, cupping Cas’s and pulling the cage closer towards his crotch. “Put it on,” Dean demands smugly. He’d regret saying that, or in a weird way, he wouldn’t.

Cas pushes away Dean’s hands and leans in to slip the cage onto his now semi-hard cock. Once on, he locks it, and immediately, Dean sees or more so feels what he means. A surge of electricity instantly begins to stir in his belly, making it quite unbearable to sit up like this any longer. He falls back on his hands and jerks forward as his cock shapes to the inner walls of the cage. His mouth left wide open with pleasure-filled pants escaping every other second.

“I warned you.”

Dean is much too occupied to respond what with the ostensibly limitless feeling of pleasure that is flowing all over him right now. But he sure does hear Cas, like a deep bellow in his ear. In fact, that is all he hears, Cas’s voice telling him sweet nothings which all flourish into savory promises. 

And Cas fulfills those promises, each one by one.

He draws a crooked centerline up one of Dean’s legs, staggering to the meat of his thigh. He presses his thumb down into it and brushes fingers passed the hunter’s cock (which is now found secure in a cage), receiving an automatic response. Dean squirms and whines, the satisfaction of Cas’s touch drowned out by the seriously overwhelming and almost instant ache to come. He can barely take what the cage is doing to him in the first place but there’s something in him that wishes for more. Subject to his boyfriend’s own excess torture, he isn’t quite sure how long he can take it but he doesn’t tell Cas to stop. He doesn’t say pretty much anything comprehensible at all, aside from the few cries of Cas’s name in the midst of his own confused syllabic mess.

“Mm. Cas. I-” He’s hushed by the feeling of soft lips atop his own. The angel leaves kisses in a trail down his neck, then his chest, all the way down to his navel. He follows through with the drag of his hot, wet tongue up until he reaches the cage. He treats that with disinterest, watching Dean’s cock swell inside it, which brings him a weird sense of fulfillment and prompts him to go on. 

Cas leaves little hickeys on the inner part of Dean’s thighs, carefully skipping over the cage and making sure Dean doesn’t get the relief he’s practically begging for at this point. The more Cas does to him, the harder it is for Dean to stay still. Each kiss the angel leaves on his body results in a surge of energy from the cage that sends Dean nearly over the moon. He is losing. It. Cas sees this but carries on as if he doesn’t. Only when Dean looks like he’s going to burst does he stop. He waits a moment, letting Dean settle. Dean’s body shifts from one last, small jerk before relaxing.

“You almost got me,” Cas jokes. Dean still can’t even calm his labored breathing. He tries focusing on one thing, like Cas’s shirt for instance but all that does is make it worse. He catches a glimpse of the shirt in question and is immediately sidetracked by the body inside it. Cas’s hard chest is made visible with the sweat of his body gleaming through, and even if it hadn’t been, Dean could still see the hot t-zone almost glimmering where Cas has left his shirt unbuttoned which makes it all the better and all the worse. 

“Cas, I- I’m going to explode.”

“Well, that is the idea.” Cas smiles and kisses Dean again, this time with more passion than before. He starts teasing him too, sure that Dean can only take so much more direct contact before actually exploding. He decides to play with Dean’s hole, first slipping one finger in Dean’s mouth to which Dean easily complies. Then he raises the man’s legs and begins circling his hole with that same warm, wet finger, perfectly shaping it up. He curls his finger in as Dean’s ass relaxes around it, letting it in more and more. 

He adds in another, and Dean begins to feel the bursts of pleasure again, as well as the staggering urge to come, making it clear to see with the jolts his body is involuntary performing. Each time he stammers, His tight hole clenches and reverbs the feeling until he’s fully back onto Cas’s fingers. He wants to come. So bad. But he can’t, the cage won’t let him. 

“Cas.. nghh. Take it off! please!” Dean cries out to no avail. Cas forces his fingers deeper than before and reaps the benefits, pressing right onto his prostate. He watches Dean pant and pushes his body so as to, say, feed his own hole. This earns him Cas’s internal applause and the angel soon after replaces his finger with his cock, slathering it in Astroglide from out of the same gray duffel and marking his position. Dean’s legs go up over Cas’s shoulders and Cas leans in, centering his weight at his cock. 

“Came prepared.”

“Cas, please.” 

Cas seemingly pretends he can’t hear him, inching in his cock slowly, feeling the tight walls of Dean’s ass shape around it. 

“Ngh,” Dean rocks back on his cock, pushing it in further and further and things become less heavenly and more sinful. Cas thrusts slowly, knowing his target and how easy it is for him to come right now. Dean mewls at the full length of Cas’s cock inside him. “Please, Cas… Please.”

Cas coasts his cock in and out of Dean gradually sinking in deeper and deeper until Dean can’t take it anymore. His cock bends in the cage, pressing against the upper wall in its own natural attempt to escape. He whimpers, begging to take it off. Cas chuckles and speeds up the slightest bit which has Dean screaming for him to stop.

“I can’t! Cas! I’m gonna come!” 

Cas sighs and gives in. He holds out a hand and the key zips into his palm. Dean reaches out for the key but Cas hold his hand higher than he can reach. “Ah ah ah.”

“Cas, I- please. I wanna come. I’m gonna come.” 

He sighs again, with a content smile painted on his face. He unlocks the cage and immediately Dean feels relieved. The feeling is still in his stomach but at least he’s free. His cock grows to its full size and is throbbing. hard. Cas squeezes some lube onto his cock and continues to fuck him, stroking Dean’s cock almost concurrently. Deans jerks again and again. Cas knows he going come but he doesn’t want him to. Not yet. He edges Dean’s cock watching it spaz at the touch of ever stroke. He goes up the shaft, applying just the right amount of pressure until he reaches the top, where he rubs his tubs over the tip and come back down again. That along with the cool feeling of the astroglide makes it almost impossible to last. 

There’s a brief pause between two strokes and Dean’s cock twitches. Cas comes back down, and as if by magic, he cups Dean balls perfectly. Dean pants heavily and rises to climax; Cas makes sure of that. The room is filled with more and more heavy pants and moans until finally, Cas’s hand shoots up one last time and a white gooey substance creaming all over his hands.

“Uhn,” Dean can’t say much more. He gulps and coos, his big soft green eyes looking into Cas’s. Cas pulls out of him and Dean rolls over onto his stomach and then onto his back again, ending at the head of the bed. Cas licks the cum from his fingers and then rubs his own cock.

He finishes, cumming over Dean’s stomach and falling forward onto the bed beside him. Dean looks over to the table and watches the cage as it begins to deteriorate and disappear. 

“It’s gone,” Dean said with a tone of childish amusement. 

“Yes. It does not work well once I get tired. I’m not my brother.”

“Right.” Dean wonders how on earth, or even how in heaven, angels could get tired but he lets the inquiry fade, becoming a part of the mess that is his thoughts. “Fuck, I’m sticky now. Cas~” He whines one final time, raising his head, taking in the mess all over him. 

“Go shower, then.”

“But I just did. Here, come shower with me. I deserve it after that.” 

Cas laughs. “Sure. I’ll be right there.”

“Cool, I’ll go n’ heat up the water.”


End file.
